fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Horhorta
|kanji=トビー・オルオルタ |rōmaji=Tobī Oruoruta |race=Human |gender=Male |age= 25 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 354, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X766 |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left ArmFairy Tail Anime: Episode 178 |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lyon |previous team=Team Lamia Scale |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Family (Deceased)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 7 |magic=Moon Drip |weapons=Paralysis Powder |manga debut=Chapter 27 |anime debut=Episode 11 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice=Chad Halbrook |image gallery=yes }} Toby Horhorta (トビー・オルオルタ Tobī Oruoruta) is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and subsequently a member of Team Lyon. Appearance Toby is a lean-built, mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. It is not clear whether such features are meant to mirror a dog; however, it is known that they are merely decorative, as Toby himself said to Yuka Suzuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 26 He has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoos: the right one bears the kana (hiragana) Sashimi (さしみ), while the other was adorned by a single, more elaborated one, while Toby was affiliated to Lyon VastiaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 25), later changed to the crest of the Guild Toby re-entered, Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 11 The seven years time skip does not seem to have changed Toby's appearance much, with the only differences being slightly more prominent muscles and an elongated face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 Toby is always seen bare-chested. He initially wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee: this depicted a stylized skull, bearing ears similar to Toby’s own ones, with a pair of bones crossed below it, most likely tibias. The whole symbol was highly reminiscent of a Jolly Roger. Toby had a red collar covered in hollow studs circling his neck, and donned a pair of simple dark shoes, each adorned by a light, stylized footprint, similar to that of a cat, or maybe a small dog. After the return of the Fairy Tail members who were stuck on Tenrou Island, Toby is shown wearing a pair of less loose pants, paired with a light belt which, on the front, bears a dark cloth with light edges hanging from it. Two semicircular, horizontal bands are secured to the cloth, attached to it on both sides by buttons, and covering Toby's legs from the ankles to the upper part of his thighs are dark leggings with light upper edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 He seems to retain his old collar, but now added a long chain hanging on his chest, to which a dark sock with lighter parts (completely white in the anime) is attached. Toby is completely unaware of the latter object's presence on himself, and thus goes around with one matching sock on his right foot, and his left foot bare, sporting no other footwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 10-12 He is also shown with a pair of simple green sunglasses kept on his forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 Personality Toby possesses some peculiar traits. He is known for often saying “''Oooon''” casually, even when greeting others or as a comment of sort. He also has the tendency to angrily shout at others for the most trivial reasons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 25-26 He seems to be easily fooled, having been tricked by Natsu into pricking himself with his nails,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 4-5 but also proud and confident in his abilities: he openly claimed to be stronger than Yuka after the latter's defeat,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 3 and when he does something wrong, he tries to stop it from spreading by asking whoever he told about it to not tell anyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 15 He also appears to be somewhat sensitive, or maybe to easily grow attached to people, having been shown crying when Team Natsu left Galuna Island; while doing so, he claimed that he was not, in fact, crying, likely due to his pride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 9 Toby does not seem to be very smart, having no idea that the sock he had been looking for three months was hanging on his own chest, declaring such fact his "super secret" and claiming to have hidden it from others despite it being obvious due to him walking around with one foot bare. Such matter puzzled him deeply, making him desperate; after recovering his longed sock, he was shown overflowing with tears of joy, which turned into tears of sadness when the sock itself was destroyed by Kurohebi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 11-14 History The only known history about him is that his family was one of the victims of the Demon Deliora. It was for this reason that he joined up with Lyon in the hope of destroying the Demon once and for all. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Toby is first seen accompanied by Yuka. The two are investigating the basement of the Moon Temple when Sherry arrives and tells them that intruders (Team Natsu) have infiltrated the island and defeated her pet rat, Angelica. The trio decides to look for the intruders before Reitei Lyon arrives with the objective to kill them since they saw Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 22-25 Toby, Yuka and Sherry fail to find the intruders. Reitei Lyon arrives and the three are seen accompanying him. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drop ritual, and then orders the three to destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-20 Just as the three were about to head out, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attacks. However, Lyon tells them to go and that he can take care of himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-11 He is seen together with Yuka and Sherry, on board Angelica who is carrying a giant container of acid jelly. Sherry orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu Dragneel used his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan failing, the three Mages decides to confront Team Natsu on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-19 As the Mages prepare to fight, the villagers leave the village carrying the unconscious Gray. Sherry and Angelica go after them, while Lucy is accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angelica stop, Lucy tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest. Happy goes after them, leaving Natsu to take on Yuka and Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-7 Yuka tells Toby to stand down, wanting to battle Natsu alone only to lose in the end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 12-20 Toby proceeds to fight against Natsu next, claiming himself much stronger then Yuka. However, Natsu tricks Toby into rubbing his head with his paralyzing nails and ends up knocking himself out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 3-5 Toby later recovers and reports to Lyon of Sherry Blendy and Yuka's defeats before Natsu tilts the ruins they are in to keep the ritual from happening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-20 However Zalty, another of Lyon's allies, re-tilts the ruins back into position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 11-12 As Natsu and later Gray Fullbuster battle Lyon, Toby initiates and complete the ritual despite the fact it take more than one person to do it. Since the ritual is nearly finished though, his power is more than enough.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 18 Erza Scarlet tries to stop him but its too late as the moon drip begins to melt the ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 17-19 As Erza holds him at sword-point, Toby tells them that the reason for all of this was to avenge their families that had been the victims of Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 7-8 Toby, together with Team Lyon, watches Team Natsu leaving the island. Toby cries while Lyon asks Sherry about guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Battle of Fairy Tail arc Toby, together with Yuka, Lyon, and Sherry, appeared in an edition of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, now as members of the Guild Lamia Scale, that he and Yuka said to be a member of once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 Toby, along with Lyon, Sherry and Yuka, appears in the streets and watches Gray and Juvia Lockser as they take part in the Fantasia festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 In the anime, Toby wears a shirt and a tie, being the first time that he wears clothes above his waist.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 X791 arc Toby comes over to the Fairy Tail Guild along with Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Sherry Blendy, and Yuka Suzuki and is glad over the safe return of all the Fairy Tail Mages who disappeared on Tenrou Island seven years ago. And gladly explains to them that the Fairy Tail Mages are not in debt with Lamia Scale. When Lucy asks if Blue Pegasus has become the most powerful guild in Fiore after she is informed Lamia Scale is number two, Toby gets mad, shouting that they are not. However, Yuka asks him to settle down, which he rapidly does, and agrees with Jura that the most important thing is that the missing Fairy Tail Mages are okay. Grand Magic Games arc At the Grand Magic Games Toby is part of Team Lamia Scale, along with Lyon, Yuka, Jura, and Sherry's cousin, Sherria. They complete in the Preliminary Event, Sky Labyrinth and take 4th place. Toby is chosen to fight Kurohebi of Raven Tail after the results of the 2nd day's Chariot event. Toby immediately goes on the attack but is surprised when his opponent dodges the move and disappears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 6-7 When Kurohebi reappears, Toby is struck by his Sand Rebellion attack and is sent flying. After recovering, Toby comments on Kurohebi's strength and his 'cool' name. However, upon discovering that his opponent's given name is not Kurohebi, Toby goes into a rage, attacking the Raven Tail Mage and demanding that he tells him his name in a wager if he reveals his secret in return. Interested, Kurohebi agrees and near instantly defeats Toby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 8-10 When the victor asks what his secret was, a tearful Toby tells him that he had lost his sock and has been trying to find it for the past three months, not being able to tell anyone of his loss. When a surprised Kurohebi points to his chest to indicate the location of the missing article, Toby cries tears of joy and thanks Kurohebi, calling him a good person. When Kurohebi reaches out, Toby, thinking that he means to shake his hand, reaches out in response, only to have his opponent take his sock away and tear it to pieces. Toby cries in distress while Kurohebi mocks his loss, taking pleasure in the act of destroying his precious sock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 11-14 On the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Toby watches Laxus Dreyar battle against Alexei. He witnesses Laxus being beaten to pulp by Alexei but soon finds out that it is a mere illusion. After that, Laxus defeats Ivan Dreyar who was disguised as Alexei alongside with his team-mates, Toby is seen in tears, saying that Laxus has beaten his Sock's Enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 Following the incident, the fourth match of that day starts with Toby's team-mate Sherria Blendy vs. Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell. At the start of the battle, Toby stands with Yuka and Lyon confident of Sherria's strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 3 Such feeling is proven on the battlefield, with Sherria being able to endure and counter Wendy's attacks, and still being claimed to be holding back, making Toby wonder about Sherria's true strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 19 The fierce battle continues, but it is stopped due to the time limit, making it the first draw of the Games. Despite this, the audience enjoyed and praised the match, as does Toby, crying his heart out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 12 On the fifth and final day of the Grand Magic Games, Toby is seen fiercely entering the stadium with his teammates to compete in the last event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 The rules of it are then announced: the competitors must find and defeat the members of the others teams to earn points. Each team will also has a leader whose defeat will grant to the winner five points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-5 Toby then pairs up with his teammate Yuka to search for the opponents, finding Nobarly in the process. With Yuka sealing the Puppy's Magic with Wave, Toby easily defeats him with his elongated nails, much to Nobarly's misfortune.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 With their Guild being praised, Toby and Yuka keep running across the streets and end up meeting with the S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus. Despite of Yuka's surprise, Toby, confident of their victory, proudly states that they're invincible. However, unexpectedly, a falling Sting Eucliffe appears from nowhere, massively crushing Bacchus to the ground and defeating him. While a surprised Yuka worries about the new opponent, Toby once again proclaims superiority by calling him to take Sting down. As the Mages prepare for the match, they're suddenly slashed by Kagura Mikazuchi, with her undrawn Archenemy, defeating the duo immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 12-15 Toby, and every other Mage of all the Guilds that took part in the Grand Magic Games, is summoned the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, and is informed that 10,000 Dragons will descend upon their country, and destroy it. The King then states that, in the long run, up to several hundred Dragons may survive their plan, the Eclipse Plan, to get rid of them, and he requests that the Mages band together and protect their country. Toby then loudly cheers, along with the majority of the many other Mages present, as those around him declare that they will help protect Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Afterwards, as many still cheer, Toby blankly stares, off into the distance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 17 Shortly after, the guilds protecting the city are confronted by seven huge Dragons; after battling for some time to no avail, Toby becomes scared as the others question whether they stand any chance at all of taking out the beasts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17-18 After the chaotic battle against Dragons ends, Toby and the rest of the Mages who helped protect Fiore from the beasts are invited to a banquet to celebrate their heroics; Toby and the rest of the Mages arrive at the Royal Palace for the occasion, where he talks with the other male members of Team Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 During the banquet, Toby and Yuka follow Lyon around and sarcastically comment when he states that Juvia's heart doesn't have room for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 7 Later on, as Lamia Scale joins the bid for Yukino Agria's, Toby angrily shouts for Yukino to come over and join their guild, earning him a reprimanding from Yuka. Then, during the ensuing brawl, Toby is kicked in the face by Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-17 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Avatar arc Toby participates in Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving Parade of X792 by performing a mimicry act. But he only imitates himself crying, much to the crowd's confusion, and is dragged off the stage by an apologetic Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 420, Pages 11-12 After the parade, Toby stands in the guild singing Sherria and Wendy's Slayer Love song, but then gets angry when he doesn't understand what "Slayer Love" is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Page 2 A little later, when Wendy meets up with Happy, Natsu and Lucy and everyone is told that the Ten Wizard Saints reformed the Magic Council after its destruction at Tartaros' hands, Toby gets angry, yelling that Jura had to leave them to become a councilor, but is then reprimanded by Yuka and immediately calms down;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Page 5 Toby later cries when believes that Wendy is going to leave them to join Natsu, Happy and Lucy on their journey to revive Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Page 7 That night, Margaret Town is attacked by Lamia Scale's rival guild Orochi's Fin, Toby assists in evacuating the townspeople.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Page 14 As Natsu and the others arrive to reinforce Lamia Scale, Toby and Yuka together inform everyone that 100,000 monsters are on their way to the town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Page 17 A short while later, Toby watches as Natsu effortlessly bursts through a line of hundreds of monsters, after which he angrily screams that he is the real monster. Then, after Lucy summons Loke and equips her Star Dress, remarking that she too can fight, Toby asks if she can truly fight in a dress. Right after Lucy kicks a monster with her Regulus Lucy Kick, Toby asks why she only kicked it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Pages 10-14 Shortly afterwards, Orochi's Fin surrenders, allowing Toby to cheer joyously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 423, Page 14 The following day, Wendy announces that she will be leaving Lamia Scale to rebuild Fairy Tail, which leads Toby to tears as he claims that he will keep the Sky Sisters alive. As she walks further away, he waves goodbye at the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 423, Pages 21-22 Alvarez Empire arc After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, Toby stands with his guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 They head south alongside Mermaid Heel to reclaim the Alvarez-taken Hargeon Port.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 11 Arriving at their destination, Toby is astounded to see the formidable numbers pitted against them, and grits his teeth for the upcoming battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 10 As combat commences, he tears through enemy soldiers with precise slashes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 2 but is soon paralyzed by the crushing weight of Dimaria's immense Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 The skirmish soon ends as the Empire's forces prove too much for their opponents and force them to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 14 The Guilds' assault resumes the next day,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Page 15 but Toby is soon put out of commission by Ur, whose persona has been recreated through Neinhart's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 15-16 After the battle ends with Fiore's forces victorious, Toby, still frozen, is carried to safety by Yuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Page 7 Magic and Abilities Dispel : A Magic that can cancel other Magics, even the unmeltable ice Iced Shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Page 16 *'Moon Drip' ( Mūn Dorippu): After the acolytes Lyon was using to perform such spell could not continue, Toby was shown taking their place. Moon Drip is known for using the power from the moon to nullify Magic; it was powerful enough to dispel even Ur's Iced Shell. Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish (麻痺爪・メガクラゲ Mahi Zume Mega Kurage): Living up to his animal theme, Toby is capable of elongating his fingernails and turning them sharp, something which makes them similar to claws. Combining them with his special Paralysis Powder, Toby can shock and paralyze his opponents on contact. Due to this, his fighting style seems to rely around melee combat, with him lunging at his opponents and trying to slash them with his nails. Super Paralysis Claw: Mega Mega Jellyfish (超麻痺爪メガメガクラゲ Chō Mahitsume Mega Mega Kurage): After the 7 years time-skip, Toby seems to have developed his nails' technique a little more, now being able to grow longer, sharper nails to unleash multiple faster slashes in a shorter period of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 6 Enhanced Durability: Toby has proven himself to be quite durable, receiving a powerful headbutt from Natsu, something which sent him to the ground, and gaily jumping back up moments after with no visible injury on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 8-10 He was also shown enduring a casual burst of flames from Natsu without much troubleFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 11-12 and being able to endure his own technique, Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish, even claiming that it could kill a person in instants. Equipment Paralysis Powder (麻痺パウダー Mahi Paudā): Toby uses this green-colored (colorless in the mangaVolume 5, Cover), special paralyzing powder to cover his nails when he grows them, and with it attacks his target. The powder is able to shock and paralyze whoever he touches with them.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Magazine Toby stated that only one touch of nails with such substance is enough to kill a person quickly. Such effects mimic the defense system of a jellyfish, therefore the names of Toby's techniques that employ this substance. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Toby appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Mahi Tsume' (Paralysis Claw): Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Mahi Renda' (Paralysis Rapid Strike): Cost 2 MP, Toby must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. *'Super Mega Claw': Cost 3 MP, Toby must be at lv36 to purchase it in the shop. *'Thunder Giga Claw': Cost 4 MP, Toby must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. This explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Toby's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Toby likes Sashimi and dislikes Socks. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Antagonist Category:Lamia Scale Members